


鸳鸯火锅

by Rouzongzi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouzongzi/pseuds/Rouzongzi





	鸳鸯火锅

北京时间晚上七点整，你终于决定离开这间独自一人呆了十几天的屋子，融入黑暗中的城市，解决一下今天的晚饭问题。

今天是一年一度中秋节，几天前，你推了家宴，拒绝了朋友的蹦迪邀请，等一个不知道会不会按时回来的男人。这个人是你将要离开屋子的主人。

随意套了件黑T恤，穿了件大裤衩，拿起扔在沙发上的渔夫帽，向外走去。

还没到玄关，便听到了门锁转动的声音。

你皱了皱眉头，门打开了，出现了那个你等了十二天零十二个小时十二分钟的男人。

身后没有助理，朱先生是自己一个人回来的，这是你的第一反应。

他怎么现在才回来，这是你第二个问题。

朱先生将两个巨大的行李箱拉进门里，关上房门，意识到你没有像平时一样扑上来，才扭头打量你。

你还是站在沙发旁，闷闷地看着他，不想说话。

朱先生注意到你的情绪，放下手里的东西，走了过来，抱住了你。

“我想你了。”这么直白的话，你不用看就知道他的耳朵已经红了，“怎么了？不开心的样子？”

这次的你没有像往常撒娇，一声不吭的窝在他的怀里。

朱先生觉得不对劲，松开你，才发现你手里拿着已经被拧巴成一团的渔夫帽，皱了皱好看的眉头，“你这是要出去？”

你没接话，把头扭向一遍。

朱先生接着又说，“出去也不多穿点，晚上温度凉。”

听到这里，你撇了撇嘴，不想理这个大居蹄子。

“怎么了？是要出去吃饭吗？”朱先生还是没明白你为什么不开心。

所以，你现在不想理他。

朱先生看着今天异常沉默地你，也安静了下来，过了一会儿，将你再一次抱进怀里，在你的耳边轻轻地说道，“抱歉，回来的时候公司有点事情，我忘记跟你说了，宝贝儿，别生气了好吗？”

你无奈地叹了口气，朱先生已经认错了，你又能说什么呢？伸出手回抱了一下他，将脑袋在他的勃颈处蹭了蹭，“今天就原谅你了，下不为例。”

“宝贝儿最贴心了。”朱先生不禁把你抱得更紧，“我买了火锅材料，今晚就不用出去吃了。”

一听到火锅两个字，你的头有点大，但又不能坏了已经十几天没吃火锅了的朱先生的兴致，只能僵硬的点点头，还十分贴心的让朱先生先去清洗一下。

朱先生微笑着将不知道刚刚藏在哪里的食材递给你，然后转身去了浴室。

你认命的接过食材走进了厨房，拿出放在显眼位置，特意为自己买的鸳鸯锅，摆在了餐厅的桌子上。

你从冰箱里拿出特制的红油辣汤锅底，和自己最爱的番茄汤底，然后开了一瓶可乐放在边上。

加水煮上之后，你进了厨房，清洗朱先生刚刚带回来的食材。

等你处理的差不多了，朱先生也洗好出来了。

他走到你面前，接过你手里的盘子，温柔的对你说，“你也去洗洗吧，忙了一天。”

你疑惑的看着朱先生抢走你手里的那盘麻辣鲜鱼片，很想告诉他，自己今天发了一天呆，并不是很累。

但看到朱先生殷切的表情，你还是妥协了，带着疑惑去了浴室。

等你洗好出来，朱先生已经倒好可乐坐在餐桌旁了。

 

食物已经放好了，朱先生还切了一盘水果，旁边还放着一碟昨天你发小寄给你的，应景的冰皮月饼。

 

桌子上的东西被摆在了一边，因此朱先生面前的桌子上很空，两碟你爱吃的菜被放到了对面。

 

你挑了挑眉打算坐到对面的番茄汤旁，朱先生却招呼你坐在了他旁边，你无奈，只好坐了过去。

你将一份牛肉丸分别放进了红油辣锅里，又加了几条蟹肉棒，看着不够，每个锅里分别添了几只虾丸。

朱先生就这么温柔的看着你，等你材料觉得可以先吃一轮了，你才放下了筷子。

扭头一看，朱先生正含情脉脉地看着你，你的老脸不禁红了。

朱先生觉得你今天特别可爱娇羞，一把拉过了你。

然后你知道他刚刚没有偷喝可乐。

朱先生情不自禁的加深了这个吻，手也不老实的伸进你松松垮垮的T恤里面，开始揉刚刚洗澡时就微微发硬的乳珠。

你被他吻得意乱情迷之时，还在心里吐槽朱先生技术真是突飞猛进啊。

禁欲了十几天的身体因为朱先生的抚摸慢慢热了起来，你不自觉的环上他的脖子，身体紧贴了上去，完全忘记了旁边开始渐渐沸腾的鸳鸯锅。

你被朱先生吻得呼吸急促，头脑发晕，但你仍不肯离开他的唇，反而更加渴望些什么。

朱先生吮吸着你的唇部，卷起你的舌头，手也不停地揉捏着你T恤内的红果。

不用看也知道你的两颗乳珠被朱先生蹂躏的又红又肿，而你的身体像不满足似的贴了上去，摩擦着朱先生的身体。

朱先生感觉到你呼吸变得急促，慢慢地松开了这个吻。

双唇离开的同时，拉出了一条难舍难分的唾液。

看着你因接吻而异常艳丽饱满的红唇，沉迷情欲而迷离的双眼，喘动的呼吸声。

朱先生觉得自己再忍就不是男人了。

你还沉迷在刚刚的激吻中。觉得自己脸部温度升高，就看着朱先生的眼神慢慢变得攻击性起来。

朱先生利用他80kg的臂力把你抱到桌子上，欺身再次含住了你的唇。

你还没反应过来就被朱先生按在了餐桌上。

躺在餐桌上的那一刻，你突然明白了为什么朱先生非要把餐厅里的餐桌换乘特大号的了。

 

朱先生压在你身上，和你唇齿交融，发出了啧啧的水声，你只能脸红承受着。

朱先生将你的居家衣推到上面，抚摸着你的腰线，再次捏住了你的乳珠，你受不住哼哼了几声，但都被朱先生吞了下去。

你的身体慢慢变软，朱先生不满足单纯的抚摸，一把捏住你已经兴奋起来的下体，顺着你松垮的裤腿伸了进去。

你不自觉的颤抖了一下，眼睛有点湿润的看着他。

朱先生的手圆润细腻，轻松的摸上了你的臀瓣，慢慢地揉捏了起来。

你不自觉的抬了抬屁股，想让朱先生握得更多。

这种迎合取悦了朱先生，但是他的手却钻进你的内裤，将已经发硬的性器握在了手里。

你的身体因为碰触变得兴奋不已，抬起身子想要更多。

朱先生发现了你的兴奋，把玩了一会儿，便将手拿了出来。

朱先生恋恋不舍的离开你的唇瓣，就被你小鹿一样湿润的眼眸迷惑，忍不住吞了下口水，眼神幽深地看着因为动情而变成潮红色的你。

你不知道现在喘着粗气的自己有多么诱人，还无助的看着朱先生。

朱先生的眼神像浓墨一样散开，死死地盯着你，一手抬起你的臀部，将你刚换上的大裤衩子扒了下来，顺带瞅了眼你今天依旧骚气的花内裤。

突然失去外裤使你的大腿和桌子直接亲密接触，一阵冰凉激的你哆嗦了一下。

朱先生什么也没说，抬起你一条腿吻了上去。

密密麻麻的吻落在你的大腿内侧，你的脸不知因为什么红的透底。

当他吻到你的内裤边时，你不自觉的紧张了起来。

朱先生像是感觉到你的紧张，慢慢放松了速度，轻轻地隔着内裤开始揉捏你的性器，他的呼吸隔着一层布料落在了那二两肉上面。

你涨红着脸躺在那里，不知道是害羞还是期待。

直到朱先生把你那碍事的骚内裤一把拽下来，含住了你已经精神抖擞的小家伙。

你兴奋不已，差点直接交代在朱先生嘴里。但在这关头，朱先生的舌尖堵住了你的铃口。

你受不住，勉强撑起身体，便看到朱先生那张温润如玉的脸埋在你的胯间。

这幅美人图让你色心大开。

朱先生一遍用嘴套弄，手也不闲着揉捏着你的囊袋，你实在受不了这种刺激，加上十几天没开荤，直接交代了。

忍得时间有点久，精液喷的到处都是，朱先生抬起身，将自己嘴里的精液咽了下去，用手擦掉自己嘴边的残留液体。

你射完精无力的躺在餐桌上，爽的进入了贤者模式，逆着光看到朱先生的动作，老脸不禁更红了。

侧着头闭上了眼睛。

一只手捏着你的下巴，将你的头掰了过来，然后吻了上来。  
你尝到了精液的骚腥味儿，是你自己的。

“宝贝儿，你的味道怎么样？嗯？”朱先生松开了你的唇，“这么多，我不在的这几天你没偷偷玩呢。”

朱先生深情地看着你，“所以我要好好奖励你。”说完又吻了上去。

你被吻得头晕乎乎的，等你反应过来，朱先生已经将混着精液在你身后塞了两根手指。

你迷糊着睁开眼睛看着那张近在咫尺的脸，双手不自觉的环住他的脖子加深这个吻。

朱先生喜欢你的主动，一只手又捏住你的乳珠，你吃痛的哼了一下。

另一只手轻轻地按着穴口，但刚刚高潮过得身体尤为敏感，死死地咬住朱先生的手指。

“宝贝儿，你可真紧。”朱先生松开你，眼睛亮亮的说到。  
你被这句话羞红了脸，只能这么娇羞的看着他。

朱先生趁你走神，一下子又塞进两根手指，你紧张的臀瓣突然收紧，更是夹紧了在你肠道内四根手指。

朱先生笑着看着你的变化，抬起你一条腿架在自己肩上，使你的身体打开，而后穴内的手指模仿着交合慢慢抽动起来。

你的身体慢慢适应了身后的手指，每当手指往里推，穴肉就一阵舒爽，手指往外抽，穴肉便死死的咬住。

你开始跟随手指的动作慢慢晃动起身体。

朱先生看着你的变化，感受到你身后可以容纳下自己，才慢慢将手指抽了出来。

满足感突然消失，你无助的看着朱先生，想要更多。

朱先生看着你潮红的脸，一只手架着你的腿，一只手掏出了自己早就硬的发疼的性器。

你看到熟悉的性器，脸不禁更红了。

朱先生俯身到你耳边轻轻地说了句，“半个月没做，怕你伤着。”

你被这句话羞的脸更红，朱先生那里真的太能让人感觉性福了，不愧他支架的称号。

朱先生抬起身，架住你的腿，扶着你的腰慢慢地将分身送进你的身体。

如朱先生所说，你半个月没做的身体还真有点不适应那根让你醉生梦死的东西。

还好朱先生很有耐心，慢慢的将你的身体填满了，整根进去的时候，你和朱先生一起发出来舒适的叹息。

朱先生看着你潮红的脸，因为情欲而变得粉红色的身体，还有两个人的交合处，自己也忍不住脸红了起来。

脸红归脸红，身下的动作却快速起来。

你的身体从一开始的不适，慢慢地舒服起来，开始迎合朱先生的动作慢慢晃动起来，特别是当朱先生巧妙的略过那一点，你是又爽又恨，前面的性器也不自觉的抬起了头。

旁边的锅底已经沸腾，你现在只想让朱先生狠狠的怼自己一下那里。

桌子太过光滑，两只手因为没有支撑点而难受。

你的眼睛往两边瞅了瞅，右手边离你最近的是你最爱的热干面，你想着待会儿运动完还能吃两口，就放弃了抓它。  
左手边放着一盘水果，你想了想还是别搞得自己满手果汁了，也放弃了。

只能愤愤地抬起头，看向正在自己身上卖力的朱先生，喘着气撒娇到，“好哥哥，弄我一下那里。”

朱先生差点被你的声音迷惑，一个挺身，“嗯？哪里？”  
你爽的叫了出来，“这里！”

朱先生眯了眯眼看着你，一个用力，你感觉自己穴口被插着翻了个身，爽的你失了声。

朱先生将你按在桌子上，趴在你身后，抓住你的左手，将筷子放到你的手里。

你被朱先生按在锅边，他在你耳边说着，“乖，我想吃肥牛。”

你面色潮红，颤抖着手夹起一块牛肉，放进红油锅时，身后的人一用力，你的手一抖，汤溅了出来。

“宝贝儿，你不想让我吃吗？嗯？”朱先生的呼吸落在你的脖子那里，你酥酥痒痒的身体更软了，“你吃饱了可不能让哥哥饿着呢。”

说完又狠狠地顶了一下你的敏感点，你受不了筷子都拿不稳。

朱先生却不放过你，趴在你的耳边，又狠狠地顶了你那里几下，你舒服的脚趾抓了起来，手死死的卧着手里的筷子。

“乖，再给我烫一块。”朱先生在你的耳边吐着气说到。

你颤抖的手僵硬地去夹盘子里的牛肉，因为用不上力，夹了几次都没夹上来，你好不容易夹起一块牛肉，朱先生恶作剧似的顶了你一下，你的手一抖，肉又掉了下来。

你有点儿生气，不想给他烫牛肉了。

朱先生也不说话，就这么贴在你身后。

沉默了一会儿，你下身有点难受，想动一动解决一下寂寞。  
朱先生按住你乱动的身体，就是不给你，你委屈的咬了咬嘴唇。

最终身体的需求占了上峰，你认命的再一次伸出筷子，这次，你成功的涮好了一块牛肉。

你哆哆嗦嗦地抬起胳膊，朱先生一口叼住了牛肉，一边在你耳边嚼着一边慢慢地抽插起来，许久说了句，“宝贝儿，涮的有点老了。”

听到这句话，你有点不开心了，但还没等你生起气来，朱先生就架着你的腿大操大干起来。

你的身体紧贴着桌面，胸前的乳珠因为摩擦更加挺立，下面的分身更是早早的精神抖擞，身后的穴口更是死死地含住朱先生的性器，随着出去卷起一层层软肉。

你被这几处刺激的根本无暇分心，只希望身上的人再用力些，狠狠地对待自己。

朱先生看着叫的一声比一声还浪的你，恶作剧般的将你的脑袋转向一遍。

你被迫扭过头，便看到餐厅旁的落地窗上映出你们的样子。

上面的男人抬着身下人的一条腿大力操干着，身下的人看着窗上的自己，全身颤抖，两腿大张，身后的穴口死死地咬着抽插自己的性器。

你看到这里脸砰的红了，身后的穴肉将那跟粗大的性器绞的更紧。

朱先生被你这一下搞得差点交代出来，用力拍了一下你的臀部，你又使劲绞了一下，你羞涩的想要转头，就看到身上的人贴了上来。

“宝贝儿，我操得你爽不爽。”朱先生难得说出这么露骨的话，你忍不住吸得更紧。

朱先生倒抽一口气，喘着在你耳边，“小妖精，是想绞死我吗？”

你咬紧红唇，朱先生看到你这样慢慢起身，你便看到镜子里的自己被翻了个面。

扭过头，看到了朱先生那张因性事变得粉红的脸。

朱先生又吻住你红艳的唇部，细细的吮吸，身下的动作也停了下来，难舍难分的吻让你羞赧的心慢慢冷静下来，身下也开始乱动。

朱先生得到暗示，又缓缓地抽插起来。

 

你躺在桌子上，眼神有点迷茫，不知道是因为对这个火锅精的无奈还是怎样。

朱先生看到你走神，像是想到了什么，连顶了你两下敏感点，手用力捏了捏你腰上的软肉。

不同于刚才，他的动作激烈了很多，你忍不住叫了出来。

随着他的动作，你的声音慢慢地有了哭意。

你湿润的双眼迷离地看着他，就看到朱先生俯身拿起了你刚刚掉在桌子上的筷子，夹起旁边切好的一小块冰皮月饼。

你以为他终于良心发现想要喂你点东西，没想到朱先生把你身体一歪，将月饼往红油锅里涮了一下。

你吃惊的看着他的动作。

然后他笑眯眯地看着你，将月饼送到你嘴边，“你前几天又在采访里说黄老师那样的比较有型？恩？”  
你被压在桌上小声的啜泣着，朱先生夹着涮过的冰皮月饼放到你嘴边，“尝尝，是我更有型还是他更有型？”

你哭泣着含住了那块过了红油锅底的月饼，嘴里小心的嚼着，委屈的撅着嘴，不知道为这月饼浸了红油锅还是为了这竟然是肉馅的冰皮月饼而难过。

朱先生的分身停留在你体内，看着你咽唔着吃下了这小块月饼。

再次俯下身亲吻你沾了红油的唇部，舔干净上面的汤汁，抬起头看着你，“嗯？”

你好不容易咽下这口月饼，含着泪说到，“当然是你最有型。”

“乖。”朱先生笑了。

你看着光照在朱先生脸上的光晕，跟着一起傻笑了。

而后还没等你反应过来，又开始了新的一轮抽插。

你被撞击的头晕目眩。

朱先生将手伸到你的身后抱着你。

突然你感觉一阵眩晕，紧张的环住朱先生的脖子。

朱先生竟然将你抱了起来，而后他坐在了旁边的椅子上。

你的腿一条搭在下面，一条被朱先生搭在椅子把手上。

你还没有反应过的眼睛惊讶地看着朱先生，突然明白为什么朱先生当时非要买这把带扶手的旋转椅！

这个姿势让你们的交合更加深入，你有点难受想要动一动。  
朱先生看着你的动作，笑着说道，“宝贝儿，饿了吧？别急。”

你委屈地看着他。

 

就看到他将椅子转到桌旁，把不知道什么时候拉到旁边的火锅和餐具，你疑惑的看向他。

就看到朱先生抱着你，然后手伸到后面开始捞东西。

你头靠在朱先生的肩膀上，难道他良心发现终于要吃东西了吗？

可是你又觉得还没有满足，想到自己还挺立的分身，以及今晚一发都没有的朱先生，你的脸不禁又红了红。

朱先生拍了拍你的后背，你红着脸疑惑的抬起头。

看到你红红的脸蛋，朱先生吞了吞口水，夹起一颗牛肉丸，“猜猜这颗是什么味道，猜对了就给你。”

你看着小孩子气的朱先生，想都没想，“番茄锅的！”

“猜错了呢.”朱先生一口咬住丸子，边嚼边说，“是红油锅的，好好吃。”

你有点不开心了，以为他会先给自己吃。

不去看朱先生的脸。

朱先生慢条斯理的嚼着丸子，又伸手夹起一颗，“猜猜这是哪个锅的？”

你这次看了一眼，上面没有红油辣椒，“番茄锅的！”

朱先生摇了摇头，“宝贝儿，你又猜错了。”说着又叼走了这颗丸子。

你有点生气了，想动一下离开朱先生身上。

像是知道你的意图，朱先生猛的动了下腰，撞在你的敏感点上，你的身体一下软了下来，趴在朱先生身上。

“宝贝儿，你想去哪儿？”朱先生吞下丸子，一手抚摸着你的背低声问道。

你哼哼的窝在他怀里，不说话，但是这个体位真的很深入，你又因为翘着一条腿让朱先生插的更深。

朱先生在你看不到的地方宠溺的笑了笑，夹起最后一颗丸子，“宝贝儿，你真的不饿吗？” 说着还动了动埋在你体内的凶器。

你歪过头，看了一眼上面挂着辣椒沫的丸子，翻了个白眼，“红油锅的。”

就看到朱先生无奈地笑了笑，“宝贝儿，你又猜错了。这是番茄锅捞出来沾了红油的。”

你要抓狂了！

“看来你真不饿。”朱先生夹着那颗丸子看着你，“不过我饿了。”

说完将这颗丸子塞进你的嘴里。

你嘴里多了这颗滚了红油的半辣丸子，也不知道该不该嚼。

不过，朱先生替你做了决定。

他吻住了你，将这颗红油丸子咬了一下，汁水溅了你一嘴，身下也开始动起来。

下面更深地插入舒服的让你想叫，但是嘴巴却被堵住。

你只能乖乖的和朱先生将这颗丸子慢慢咬碎。

朱先生终于离开了你的唇瓣，和你分别把半个丸子咽了下去。

你终于吃上了今晚第一口火锅。

还是辣的。

你有点委屈。

朱先生却很开心。

他看着你各种意义上欲求不满的样子，抱着你，亲了亲你的嘴角，然后将头埋进你的脖颈里。

你安静了一会儿就开始乱动起来。

你也不想这样，但是这个姿势真的很难受，特别是还插在自己体内的那东西竟然开始变的更大。

朱先生在你耳边喘着气，你心里更是难耐。

想要更多。

但朱先生就是不动，你不知道怎么办，自己开始扶着朱先生的肩膀上下晃动起来。

趴在你耳边的朱先生坏心地笑了，感受着你的主动，朱先生一只手抬了抬你搭在扶手上的腿，让你被顶的更深。

但你这样乱动，还是找不到那个一直让你爽的飞起来的点。

你很难受，趴在朱先生的肩膀上开始小声啜泣。

实在是没有体力，也受不了了，你终于开口哀求，“给我。。”

耳边传来朱先生带着笑的声音，“想要什么啊？”

你还是不好意思。

朱先生也忍不太住了，随意的顶了你一下，就是这么奇怪，他一下子就找到你的敏感点，你舒服的叫了一声。

然后，朱先生就不动了，他在等你开口。

你泛红着双眼，将头埋得更深，“我要哥哥。。”

“要哥哥的什么啊？”朱先生觉得自己能忍到现在已经很不容易了。

“要。。要哥哥的肉棒。。”你还是忍不住说了。

朱先生像打开了开关，开始撞击起来。

你摇摇晃晃的坐在他的腿上，舒服的叫了起来。

朱先生看到你这幅样子，坏心眼的转了一下椅子。

你又从落地窗上看到了自己放浪的样子。

一个身形修长的男人坐在另一个男人的身上，一条腿被高高抬起，身体被大大的打开，下身的连接处一口一口吞吐着身下男人粗大的性器。

你紧张起来，脸又红又晕，身后的小穴死死地咬住朱先生的分身。

这一次，朱先生没有减速，他忍了一个晚上了。

你看到镜子里的自己被撞的一晃一晃的。

你的羞耻心让自己不敢再叫出声。

朱先生不满地看着你，咬了下你的嘴唇。

你吃痛的叫了一声。

他笑着说，“乖，我喜欢听你叫出来。”

说完扶着你的腰加快了频率。

你被抽插的实在受不了，终于再次开始浪叫起来。

双手环住朱先生的脖子，身体紧紧的贴着他。

两人中间你的性器被磨得一直流水，你忍不住想去摸摸他。  
朱先生却抢先一步握住了他。

你主动亲吻着朱先生的唇，哀求朱先生动一下前面。

朱先生慢慢的撸动起来，随着他手速的加快，加上身后的撞击，你觉得自己今晚的第二发要到了。

在你要射的时候，朱先生突然堵住你的铃口停了下来。

你晃动着身体，迷茫地看着他。

“宝贝儿，我们一起。”朱先生吻上你的唇瓣。

这次没有犹豫，朱先生扶着你的腰快速抽插了几下，射在了你的体内。

滚烫的精液落在了你的敏感点上，前面的铃口也松开，你舒服的绞着后面的凶器射了出来。

 

高潮后的你气喘吁吁地趴在朱先生的肩膀上，他温柔的抚摸着你的后背。

你的脚趾微微蜷起，眯着眼睛，舒服的窝在那里。

朱先生在你耳边温柔地说道，“乖，先别睡，去洗洗。”

你红着脸看了下射在自己小腹处还有朱先生衣服上的精液。  
还没等你羞涩完，朱先生就将还插在你身体里面的性器抽了出了。

你难受的嘤了一声，一股热流就要顺着你的大腿流了下来。

还没等流出来，就感觉到一个异物塞进了肠道。

你睁大眼睛看向朱先生，他正笑眯眯地看着你，“你今晚还没好好吃东西，乖，别流出来。”

然后，你被朱先生拦腰抱起，身后的小穴不自觉的夹紧了那块异物。

而旁边的火锅，不知道什么时候被朱先生关掉了。

 

朱先生把你抱到主卧的浴室里，屋里的浴缸不知道什么时候已经放好了热水。

你神色哀怨地看着朱先生。

朱先生低头吻了吻你，然后温柔地将你放进浴缸。

你舒服的舒展了一下身体，身后的东西被你夹得更紧，你紧张了一下。

朱先生看着你突然呆住的脸，又把你捞了出来。

你无措的抱住朱先生的脖子。

身下的异物好像变小了。

你有点紧张地看向朱先生。

“怎么了，这么紧张。”朱先生还挂着他那副人畜无害的笑容，你突然觉得他有点禽兽。

你不好意思告诉他穴口的东西变小了。

你觉得里面的精液要流出来。

朱先生看你不说话，让你趴在旁边的落地镜上。

你只能无措的看着镜子里的自己。

然后你从镜子里看到朱先生掰开了你的臀缝，你羞恼的挣扎着。

朱先生一只手按住你，另一只手伸了进去，在里面揉按了一会儿。

你感到有什么东西要出来了。

朱先生趴到你耳边，“宝贝儿，你吃饱了吗？”

你想拍他。

但是你被他按在了镜子上，只能任由他胡作非为。

朱先生的身体贴了上来。

你现在冰火两重天。

他顺着之前已经打开的穴口，将不知道什么时候已经硬起来的性器再次插入你的体内。

混着之前的精液，抬起你的一条腿，开始将你按在镜子上抽插起来。

你觉得有点不舒服，这个姿势让你动弹不得。

朱先生的目光幽深地看着你。

“宝贝儿，不乖哦，说好的要吃下去。”朱先生贴在你耳边说着情话。

你听到这句话，想要挣扎着离开。

你双手撑向镜子，身体又黏又湿，镜子又太滑了，你根本撑不住。只能让自己的脸贴在上面。

朱先生却恶作剧般的狠狠地向前顶了一下。

你受不住瘫软在镜面上，任由他在你身后乱动。

特别是还剩的那块东西摩擦着你的内壁，随着朱先生的动作，一点点磨过你的敏感点，你的身体再一次慢慢泛红  
。  
随着动作，那块小东西渐渐消失了，你还是不知道那是什么。

消失之后，朱先生就是不碰你的敏感点，你又开始乱动起来。

朱先生揽住你的身体往后一拉，将自己的性器插得更深。

朱先生将脑袋贴着你的耳朵，“宝贝儿，你把芒果吃下去了呢。”

你看着镜子里的自己因为刚刚的话面色通红，身上还留有刚刚没有擦掉的水，两腿大开，身下的小兄弟早已挺立。

身后漂亮的男人正抱着你的身体，一只手捏着你红果般竖立的乳珠，一只手揉捏着你的腰，脑袋靠在你的耳边，像是在爱人的耳边低喃。

哦，你们就是爱人。

但是朱先生的低喃有点露骨色情。

“宝贝儿，你看。”你通过镜子和朱先生的目光对在一起，“这样的你好美。”

你看着镜子里的自己变成了一只大番茄，还是煮熟的那种。

“确实。。”你不知道为什么说了这么一句话。

朱先生被你这句话愣了一下，然后笑了。

你看着朱先生的笑容，满心都是，大大大美人。

可是这大美人如果不这么粗暴地对自己就更好了。

朱先生再一次压住了你，你的呼吸落在镜面上，呵出一片雾气。

你觉得身体好热，浴室的温度怎么越来越高。

朱先生发烫的身体和你的身体紧紧的贴在一起。

你胸前的乳珠跟镜面摩擦着，变得更加娇艳红肿，身下的小兄弟被磨得有点点疼，身后的穴肉被插的红肿不堪，混着之前的精液，顺着你的大腿流了下来。

你的嗓子经过一晚的激战变得异常沙哑，但还是忍不住在朱先生身下小声地叫着。

朱先生听到你小猫似的叫声，知道今晚差不多了，反正来日方长。

你感觉到自己被转了过来，浴室的灯光将朱先生照的异常美丽温柔，只不过他的动作却并不温柔。

朱先生吻上你因为性事而张大的嘴巴，你只能被动的接受着。

朱先生亲吻了一会儿，松开了你。

你感觉空气多了一点，身体却更软了。

朱先生托住你的身体，不让你跌下去。

看着你酥软粉色的身体，朱先生眼神发亮，“马上就好了，乖。”

你感觉自己已经叫不出来了，但是朱先生总是有办法。

朱先生温柔地看着你的脸，动作缺有点粗暴的抬着你一条腿用力的抽插起来。

你实在受不了这个刺激，猫儿似的叫了起来。后面的镜面已经被你的体温捂热，身体向下跌，反而让交合处结合的更深。

朱先生抱着你的腰，你无力的靠在他的怀里。

朱先生开始朝你的敏感点进攻。

你的身体惹不住颤抖着，抱着朱先生的手在他的后背留下了一道道抓痕。

朱先生感觉到你的用力，加快了自己的速度。

你的后穴死死绞着朱先生。

朱先生感觉到你的变化，知道你这是快了。

随着最后的几次冲击，你交代了今晚的第三次。之后，直接摊在朱先生的怀里。

朱先生在你高潮后的身体里快速的抽插了几十次，射在了你的体内。

你高潮后的身体被这一烫，更是酥软的叫了出来。

朱先生站立着抱了你一会儿，才慢慢抽了出来，将你放进浴缸中。

你累的眼睛眯了起来，任由朱先生帮你清洗身体。

当朱先生帮你清理后穴的时候，你还是不受控制的吸住了他的手指。

朱先生红着脸看着你，“宝贝儿，放松点。”

你已经昏昏欲睡了。

朱先生无奈，只能轻轻地挖着，自己的下体又有了抬头的架势。但看到你这个样子，他忍了。

迷迷糊糊地任由朱先生摆弄完你，将你擦干净抱回了床上，你躺在床上的时候觉得自己马上就睡着了。

但是你被摇醒了。

你想朱先生今天真的禽兽，难道还要再来一发？

坐了这么久的飞机他就不累吗？

朱先生将你扶坐起，在你身后加了个靠垫，然后端起一碗粥。

“乖，吃一点东西在睡。”

你半眯着眼睛，被朱先生喂了一碗粥，睡过去之前你还想着，算他有良心。

 

第二天中午，你被饿醒了。

看着身旁睡熟的男人，你无奈地扶着老腰坐了起来，蹑手蹑脚地走向厨房。

路过餐厅的时候，你看到桌子还是昨晚的样子，只不过盘子里的食材已经没了。

你看了看已经见底的番茄锅，还有飘油的红油锅，冷笑一声。

呵，男人。

 

　　


End file.
